


Books and Cleverness

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Background Het, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s03e11 Gingerbread, F/F, Light Angst, Minor Angel/Buffy Summers, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Willow wants to take action. Set before the events of “Gingerbread” in season three.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Books and Cleverness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



> Title from taken from a line of Hermione dialogue in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ by J. K. Rowling.

Sidekick. 

Buffy never said the word, but Willow had come to understand Xander’s jokes about his usefulness. 

She did help, through the book and computer stuff Buffy didn’t like sitting with herself. She did things. 

Buffy died less than a day after Willow had cried to her, and came back before Willow knew it had happened. A year later, Willow had imagined Buffy hidden for only a few days, quiet with Angel. Her gift. 

She closed the heavy spellbook and, it not being for checkout, put it in her bag. Buffy’s birthday was coming around, and Willow would protect her.


End file.
